Phillip Bromley
Major Phillip Andrew Bromley is a main character in ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun''. History Bromley has been working underground in Singapore since 1932. He managed to collect valuable intelligence on the invading Japanese forces which he gave to the British. However, the British did not prepare for the invasion, and Singapore was overrun, leaving Bromley angry and embittered towards his country. Meeting Joe Griffin Bromley would later meet with OSS operative Sgt. Joseph Griffin after the latter managed to escape some Japanese soldiers when he blew his cover. They teamed up for a while, and Bromley helped Griffin to get a new disguise: the uniform of German Colonel Kandler. Griffin then went to his objective, an Axis summit at a hotel hosted by high-ranking officer, Masataka Shima, however, thanks to Kandler, his cover was blown yet again. Luckily, Bromley managed to arrive just in time to help Griffin and gave him a silenced Sten submachine gun to fight off the soldiers in the hotel. They were later rescued by Griffin's escort and contact, Pfc. Ichiro Tanaka. Yamashita's Gold Bromley would later lead a mission to destroy a large cache of gold back in the Philippines. Things get complicated when Raj, a pilot of the Flying Tiger Air Force, gets shot down by the Japanese. Bromley then orders Griffin to rescue him. He does so with the help of Tanaka, and while Bromley blows up the cache. When the mission was done, Bromley rescued Griffin, Tanaka and Raj in a helicopter. A Bridge on the River Kwai Bromley would later lead another mission to blow up a bridge, and stop a train loaded with stolen gold. However, Griffin falls out of the plane, but he manages to make it back to Bromley with the help of some Chindlits and an elephant. Bromley and Griffin then continue the mission together, succeeding in stopping the train, killing the soldiers on the bridge, and getting off when the bridge gets blown up, to be rescued by Tanaka. Shima's Supercarrier Bromley and Griffin would later infiltrate a supercarrier helmed by Shima. However, they fall into a trap and are knocked out by nerve gas. They wake up as prisoners of Shima, who torture them for information. However, they quickly escape, at the cost of Tanaka, who blew his cover to try and save them. Bromley would later acquire a plane to escape the supercarrier, which eventually sinks. As they fly off, Bromley and Griffin mourn Tanaka's death giving a final goodbye to him. Characteristics Bromley is considered a national hero by some of his superior officers. He is an expert in sabotage and stealth. He is skilled in the use of many various weapons as well. Trivia *In Singapore Sling, in the Summit Bromley is seen holding a Sten Mk II, but in the ending cutscene, Bromley is shown with an M1903 Springfield. *He speaks the last line of the game. *He has a Mk II grenade which he never uses. *He is a pilot, as seen in the final part of Supercarrier Sabotage. *He has a good relationship with Tanaka. *He also takes part in infiltrating the Axis summit and possibly to assassinate Shima and all of his colonels. *Phillip Bromley and Martin Clemens, are the only British characters with full names. See also *Joseph Griffin *Ichiro Tanaka Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun characters Category:Brits Category:Males